Trup
Miałam zamknięte powieki. Oddychałam głęboko, łapiąc kolejne porcje powietrza. Czemu było mi tak duszno i gorąco? Otworzyłam powoli oczy, jednak nadal otaczały mnie ciemności. Czarne powietrze… Ciemności powodowały, że bolała mnie głowa. Chciałam się ruszyć, czułam jak każda z kości po kolei zazgrzytała. Dotknęłam swojej prawej dłoni, była lodowato zimna, przerażająco lodowata. Coś było nie tak. Powoli wstałam, jednak w ciemnościach coś mi to uniemożliwiało, uderzyłam głową w coś twardego. Chciałam wyciągnąć przed siebie dłonie, ale coś mi to uniemożliwiało.Napierałam z całych sił, nagle oślepiło mnie światło. Leżałam w trumnie… Wieko trumny powoli się uchylało, powietrze w kaplicy wypełnił odór zgnilizny. W oddali słychać było krzyki, płacz i wycie syren, Potem rozległo się parę wystrzałów z karabinu, następnie wszytko ucichło. Tak jakby świat zatrzymał się w jednaj sekundzie w miejscu, martwa cisza. Usiadłam i przysłuchiwałam się odgłosom w dali. Jednak gdy wszystko ucichło poczułam niesamowity strach. Ręką dotknęłam białego jedwabiu wyścielającego trumnę. Czemu w niej leżałam? Spojrzałam na ręce, były blado sine. Ten zapach był nie do zniesienia, jak bym znalazła się pomiędzy gnijącymi zwłokami, ale ich nigdzie nie było. To był mój zapach. Wstałam i wyszłam jednak po chwili upadłam na ziemie. Usłyszałam trzask łamanych kości w kostkach, jednak niczego nie poczułam, żadnego bólu. W oddali znowu usłyszałam wystrzały. Spojrzałam przez okno, przez które padały złote promienie słońca. Musiałam jeszcze chwilę przyzwyczaić swoje oczy do światła, potem zobaczyłam co znajdowało się na zewnątrz. Tak jak przypuszczałam, byłam w jakiejś cholernej kaplicy. Na dworze dostrzegłam nagrobki, w oddali roztaczał się widok na miasto. Miasto? Co chwile gdzieś coś eksplodowało, paliło się, dymiło. Jak by panowała wojna.Usłyszałam krzyk i odwróciłam się. W drzwiach stał ksiądz i przyglądał mi się. Upadł po chwili na kolana i zaczął się modlić ściskając w rękach różaniec. „Dobry Boże, zmiłuj się nad nami”. Wtedy ich zobaczyłam. Niczym wygłodniałe stado podbiegli do księdza. Poruszali się szybko i zwinnie, ich ruchy przerażały mnie. Przyglądałam się z zapartym tchem jak rozszarpywali go na strzępy. Wbijali swoje zęby w jego ciało aby dostać się do ciepłych narządów wewnętrznych. Pochłaniali każdą część jego wnętrza. Ksiądz po chwili przestał się ruszać, ale oni nadal siedzieli na nim i pożerali jego wnętrzności.Jeden z nich uniósł powoli wzrok, jego blada i sina skóra kontrastowała z twarzą wymazaną krzepnącą już krwią. Podbiegł zwinnie w moją stronę, stałam nieruchomo i czułam odór dobiegający z jego rozkładającego się ciała. Myślałam, że to już koniec, że skończę za chwilę tak jak ten nieszczęsny ksiądz. Ale on tylko przyłożył nos do mojego ciała, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i odszedł. Ponownie rozległ się krzyk, wszyscy unieśli głowy i pobiegli w stronę, z której dobiegał. Znowu zostałam sama. Podeszłam do księdza, a raczej do tego co z niego zostało. Dotknęłam ciepłej krwi, czułam słodki zapach unoszący się z rozszarpanych zwłok, jednak po chwili gdy zastanowiłam się nad tym co robię, zemdliło mnie.Starałam się zwymiotować ale mój żołądek był pusty. Chwyciłam się za brzuch, wtedy poczułam wielką ranę. Włożyłam rękę pod bluzkę. Szew szedł od karku aż po linię spodni. Usiadłam na ziemi i zaczęłam myśleć. Co się do cholery stało? Wtedy uderzyło mnie to z ogromną siłą. Pamiętałam… Pamiętałam co się stało. Jechałam do matki,wpadłam w poślizg i zderzyłam się z tirem jadącym z naprzeciwka. Potem wszystko było już czarne, obudziłam się w trumnie. Byłam martwa? Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na ręce i panicznie zaczęłam szukać czegokolwiek w czym mogłabym się przejrzeć. W oknie delikatnie odbijała się moja sylwetka. Twarz tak jak by nie należała do mnie, sino biała cera, fioletowe usta i oczy podkrążone i wypełnione czernią. Górna warga delikatnie odrywała się od mięśni pokazując pożółkłe i czerniejące zęby. Było ich wielu w mieście.Biegali i szukali pożywienia, atakując każdą żywą istotę w której pulsowała ciepła krew. Nie zwracali uwagi na to czy było to niemowlę, kobieta w ciąży czy starzec. Ważne było tylko to aby pozbyć się nieustępującego, wewnętrznego głodu. Szał który ich ogarniał niszczył szare komórki w mózgu, nieznany wirus,który powodował, że martwi wstawali i wyruszali na łowy. Jedni byli powolni i niezdarni, jednak kolejna generacja ludzi-trupów stawała się coraz bardziej zwinna. Nie myśleli, nie czuli, nie mówili… Jedyne czego szukali to pożywienia. Młody chłopak, którego właśnie rozszarpywali przeklinał, starał się walczyć, ale byli silniejsi. Jego ciało przestało się ruszać, wydał ostatnie tchnienie. Umarł z otwartymi oczyma spoglądającymi w bez chmurne niebo. Dostrzegłam powolne ruchy księdza. Żył? Podbiegłam do niego, jednak jego oczy nie należały już do żywej istoty. Jego rozszarpane ciało poruszało się coraz szybciej, jednak pozrywane ścięgna nie pozwoliły się podnieść.Zamykał i otwierał usta jakby szukał koło siebie jakiegoś pożywienia. Zaczął się czołgać w kierunku wyjścia z kaplicy.Poszłam za nim, z żalem patrzyłam jak resztki tego co kiedyś było człowiekiem wyruszyło na łowy. Wtedy podniosłam cegłę i wyprzedziłam go. Cisnęłam nią w jego głowę. Szaro czerwony płyn wypłynął z jego rozbitej czaszki. Tylko tyle mogłam zrobić dla niego, nie powinien żyć. Tak samo jak ja… Ale ja żyłam.„Żyłam”. Dobre sobie… byłam jedną z nich, Bóg sam wie ile ich było w mieście. Tylko dlaczego myślałam i nie robiłam tego co oni? Po godzinie powolnego marszu dotarłam do miasta. Musiałam się upewnić czy to samo stało się z moją matką i bratem. Zaczęłam biec w kierunku bloków, na których mieszkałam. Miasto w którym mieszkałam nie wyglądało już tak samo. Ulice pokryte były zwłokami. Niektóre z nich jeszcze się poruszały prosząc o pomoc. Umierający ludzi, którzy po śmierci mieli z powrotem powrócić. Mijałam ich obojętnie, w głowie tylko miałam to, że muszę sprawdzić czy moja rodzina jest bezpieczna. Jednak po chwili oni mnie zatrzymali, stali tłumem przed jakimś niskim budynkiem wyciągając w górę ręce. Sięgali w kierunku mężczyzny, który schował się na dachu. Z pistoletu celował w ich głowy. Kula przeszyła czaszkę młodej kobiety,która padła od razu na ziemię. Jednak w miejsce jednej martwej istoty pojawiało się dziesięć nowych. Nagle mnie dostrzegł i wycelował. Kula przeszyła mi ramię, jednak nie poczułam bólu.Spojrzałam na rękę, z dziury wydobywała się czarna ciecz… * Nie strzelaj do mnie!- Krzyknęłam. On wytrzeszczył oczy i przyglądał mi się przez chwilę – Nie jestem jedną z nich! – Podniósł się i wpatrywał we mnie. * Czym ty jesteś! -Jego głos drżał zdradzając tym samym strach, który go ogarniał.Trupy nadal wyciągały ręce nie zwracając na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. * Nie wiem czym! -Podeszłam bliżej budynku i wspięłam się po kontenerze stojącym obok. Gdy byłam na szczycie i stanęłam naprzeciwko niego, on cofnął się i wycelował w moją stronę. * Nie podchodź! Jesteś martwa! – Ręce ze strachu ledwo co trzymały pistolet – Dlaczego jesteś inna?! – To zabrzmiało jak zarzut. * Nie wiem. Obudziłam się trzy godziny temu, może wcześniej – Opuścił pistolet i usiadł na dachu. * Świat jest martwy,wszyscy są martwi. Nadszedł dzień sądu ostatecznego –Przyłożył pistolet do głowy. * Nie! – Krzyknęłam ale po chwili rozległ się odgłos wystrzału. Mężczyzna leżał martwy. Jego krew powoli spływała do moich stóp. I znowu poczułam ten słodki zapach. Kilkanaście minut później dotarłam do osiedla. Panowała tu idealna cisza. Gdyby nie chodzące ciała, pomyślałabym, że wszyscy mieszkańcy zostali przesiedleni.Wbiegłam do klatki, potem schodami na ostatnie piętro. Stanęłam przed drzwiami i nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte.Zaczęłam uderzać pięściami. * Mamo! Mamo to ja! -Przyłożyłam ucho i usłyszałam szepty. Drzwi otwarły się z impetem o mało co nie wywracając mnie na ziemię. W niech stał mój starszy brat i patrzał na mnie przerażony. W rękach trzymał tasak i mierzył nim we mnie – To ja! Nie poznajesz mnie?! -Opuścił broń i podbiegł do mnie, chwycił mnie za rękę i wciągnął do środka zamykając dokładnie dwa zamki. Matka stała w drzwiach kuchni i z ręką zaciśniętą na ustach przyglądała mi się. Chciałam podbiec do niej, przytulić się ale ona cofnęła się przerażona. Wtedy zobaczyłam łzy na jej policzkach – Mamo!To ja! – Wtedy podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła. Chciałam płakać za szczęście ale moje oczy nie chciały uronić ani jednej łzy.Brat stał cały czas za mną gotowy do ataku. * Kochanie! Ty żyjesz!Ale jak… jakim cudem?! * Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem – Brat w końcu opuścił tasak – Co się właściwie tutaj dzieje? Wydaje mi się, że świat zwariował. Ten człowiek na dachu zanim się zastrzelił mówił o końcu świata * Usiądź i zobacz…- Usiadłam na kanapie, matka włączyła telewizor. „Informujemy Państwa,że to nasz ostatni komunikat, który nadajemy. Prosimy wszystkich o znalezienie bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym można pozostać. Nie wiemy jak długo plaga potrwa. Przypominamy, że nieznane jest źródło powstania wirusa. Ostrzegamy aby nie zbliżać się do zarażonych ludzi, wystarczy jedno ugryzienie, aby doszło do przemiany. Aby zabić ich należy uszkodzić mózg lub złamać rdzeń kręgowy. Wszyscy zarażeni powinni zostać od razu zlikwidowani aby nie stanowić zagrożenia dla innych. Informujemy Państwa, że to nasz ostatni komunikat…”. Matka wyłączyła telewizor. * Nadają to od godziny, nic więcej nie ma, żadnych innych informacji. Telefony i internet nie działają, tak jak by naprawdę świat się skończył– Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. To się działo na całym świecie,miliony ludzi, którzy powinni być martwi chodziło i powiększał grono maszyn do zabijania. Każda kolejna ich ofiara stawała się jednym z nich. * Musimy stąd uciekać– Wstałam i zaczęłam kierować się do wyjścia. Jednak brat stanął mi na drodze. * Nie! Tutaj jest bezpiecznie. Nie wiem dlaczego jesteś jaka jesteś, my na zewnątrz nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. * Nie możemy tutaj siedzieć! Prędzej czy później dostaną się tutaj. * I co z tego? Tobie nic nie grozi! Jesteś jedną z nich! – To zabrzmiało jak zarzut.Brat patrzał mi z nienawiścią w oczy. Jestem pewna, że z chęcią by odrąbał mi głowę tasakiem, na którym coraz mocniej zaciskał pięść – Mówili, że nikt nie jest bezpieczny w towarzystwie zarażonych! Nie powinno cię tutaj być! – Ruszył w moją stronę.Chwycił za rękę, otworzył drzwi i wypchnął na zewnątrz.Zdążyłam tylko spojrzeć w stronę matki, która zakryła oczy rękoma. Nie odezwała się, nie zatrzymała go. Pozwoliła mu aby pozbył się mnie jak śmiecia. Moja własna rodzina! Stałam jeszcze kilkanaście minut pod drzwiami uderzając pięściami,prosząc, aby mnie wpuścili. Jednak zdałam sobie sprawę, że zostałam sama. Wlokąc nogę za nogą wyszłam na ulicę. W moim oknie były zamknięte żaluzje.Wiedziałam, że stoi tam matka i patrzy zapłakana na mnie. Ale co mogli zrobić? Stanowiłam dla niech zagrożenie, nie chcieli ryzykować. Ze mną pożegnali się już dawno, wtedy kiedy umarłam w wypadku. Dotarłam na skrzyżowanie i rozejrzałam się. Rzędy opuszczonych samochodów, niektóre z nich były kompletnie zmiażdżone, ulica pokryta była gazetami i innymi śmieciami. Oni chodzili powoli między tym labiryntem i kłapali ustami. Mijali mnie obojętnie, byłam jedną z nich.Martwymi zwłokami, które nie powinny mieć prawa istnieć. Przeszukiwałam po kolei każdy z samochodów szukając w stacyjce kluczy. Wsiadłam do czerwonego Passata i odpaliłam silnik. Powoli wycofałam na pusty pas i z impetem ruszyłam przed siebie. Musiałam opuścić tomiasto, udać się jak najdalej. Jechałam aż nie znalazłam się poza nim, otaczały mnie teraz lasy, gęste i ciemne. Nagle zmuszona byłam się zatrzymać, droga zastawiona była płotkami ostrzegawczymi i napisami, że zakaz opuszczania tego terenu.Kawałek dalej stały wojskowe ciężarówki, samochody i dwa helikoptery. Między nimi coś się poruszało, mężczyzna w mundurze. Z ciekawością spojrzał w moim kierunku i podszedł. * Proszę opuścić pojazd i wyjść tak abyśmy widzieli twoje ręce – Zaraz za nim pojawiło się kilku innych żołnierzy. Zrobiłam tak jak kazali –Proszę podać swoje personalia! * Jestem Julia Jamesz Nowego Orleanu, chcę się tylko stąd wydostać! – Gdy jeden z nich podszedł do mnie od razu uniósł broń. * Jest jedną z nich! – Wtedy wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie.Kilku z nich zaszło mnie od tyłu, wygięli do tyłu ręce tak mocno, że usłyszałam łamiące się kości w nadgarstkach. Potem mnie powalili na ziemię i związali ręce – Nie zabijajcie jej!Musimy dostarczyć ją do laboratorium, to kolejny przypadek rozumnego! – Nakryto mi worek na głowę i wrzucono jak padlinę do jakiegoś pojazdu. * Oto ona – Powiedział oficer wpychając młoda dziewczynę do izolatki. Żal mu jej było, ale co mógł zrobić? Ona była jedną z nielicznych osób, które w jakiś nieznany sposób kontrolowali zakażenie wirusem biologicznym. Na podstawie jej krwi można było stworzyć surowicę, która uratuje gatunek ludzki. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie ma szans na normalne życie, że zostanie zlikwidowana, gdy tylko uda się to zrobić naukowcom. Kategoria:Opowiadania